Máscara da Morte de Câncer
by Darkest Ikarus
Summary: Eu só quero poder. E vingança. E farei o que for preciso pra obtê-los. Side Story de Saint Seiya Extreme. Fic de personagens originais meus. Espero que gostem


**Disclaymer:** Saint Seiya e seus personagens não são propriedades minhas. Eu não lucro nada com isso. Faço for fun mesmo.

**Atenção. Atualizei a fic. Não mudei a história. Só acrescentei mais diálogos e textos pra fic ficar mais atraente. E menos "corrida". Foi algo que eu senti a necessidade de fazer e acabei me empenhando em fazer por que Nala-dono disse que ficou confusa em algumas partes. Então é isso aí.**

Oiê! Aqui estou apresentando mais um personagem de Saint Seiya Extreme. Minha idéia era de manter essa Saga na geladeira até sair alguma coisa interessante pra postar.

Bom... Saiu. E como saiu. Saiu Máscara da Morte de Câncer. "Peraí Ikarus-sama... Eu acho que já conheço esse nome... õ.o"

Bom... Não como esse. Agradecimentos ao pimentel que me ajudou a elaborar a personagem. Valeu pimentel! Você sempre tira a corda do meu pescoço com suas idéias véio! XD

Pois é... Quando comecei a escrever fics, eu fiz um acordo comigo mesmo de não incluir certos temas em minhas fics. Por motivos como, por exemplo, medo das leitoras acharem o tema ofensivo, por exemplo. Ou neura de alguém achar minha fic boa só por causa daquele tema em particular e não por causa da história ou o personagem terem ficado bons.

Mas acho que estou ficando sem idéias. Aí pensei. What the hell? Eu já mandei esse acordo pras cucuias com Mythology mesmo… ú.u

Bom... Essa personagem surgiu de supetão. Em questão de 10 minutos de conversa com o pimentel eu já tinha o conceito e praticamente toda a história formada. Me coloquei a escrever e se bobear estou postando isso no mesmo dia em que a personagem foi concebida. Isso é um recorde e um retorno aos velhos tempos de Ikarus-sama que era rápido no gatilho pra escrever.

Anyways... Sei que o nome deste Cavaleiro causará muita intriga e surpresa. Ele era um dos personagens que eu estava tendo mais dificuldades de introduzir na história.

Mas vamos ao que interessa. Apresento-lhes... Máscara da Morte de Câncer.

**Saint Seiya Extreme – Máscara da Morte de Câncer**

**-Santuário de Atena. Próximo ao cemitério dos Cavaleiros-**

Lar dos Cavaleiros de Atena. Os maiores e mais poderosos guerreiros da história que trajam armaduras brilhantes em nome de sua deusa e lutam por ela em guerras sem prescendentes. Um lugar que é considerado incólume. Puro. Quase santo. Hoje, em um local mais deserto sofre um pouco de mácula. A mácula da carne.

????: Mais forte... Anda logo... Mais forte!

????: Nossa... Você é... Linda... Quero ver seu rosto...

????: Cala a boca! Fala menos... E age mais... Que estou quase...

Os corpos suados se tocavam. Os gemidos de prazer ecoavam pelo ar. As unhas da garota arranhando a carne do rapaz. E as investidas vigorosas dele a faziam quase gritar. Até que os dois amantes atingem o clímax. Seus corpos desabam no chão. Exaustos. Ele era apenas um soldado qualquer do santuário. Não tinha nada de expressivo. Ela tinha uma máscara macabra no rosto. A máscara parecia com um rosto de um demônio sádico. A Máscara era o sinal das amazonas. Tinha os cabelos ruivos encaracolados e curtos até a altura do ombro. Era magra e esbelta.

????: Então... Podemos nos encontrar de novo?

????: E pra que?

A jovem se levanta vestindo suas roupas.

????: Onde você vai?

????: Vou embora. Não parece óbvio?

????: Mas assim? Sem mais nem menos?

????: Achou o que? Que seriamos namoradinhos? Eu só te usei pra aliviar o stress! Hahaha!

Assim que a garota está novamente vestida ela parte deixando o homem para trás.

????: Mas... Eu nem sei... Seu nome...

O soldado não entende como ela desapareceu tão rápido. Aparentemente se mesclando a escuridão. Mesmo se tratando do santuário, aquilo era assustador demais.

A garota reaparece como um espectro diante da entrada da casa de Câncer. O cheiro de cadáver e podridão exala da escuridão daquele lugar.

Ela entra aos poucos até se deparar com um homem fantasmagórico diante de si. Ele tinha um manto que cobria apenas seu rosto e parte do corpo. Deixando o peito exposto. Ao redor do homem, um pentagrama e velas acesas.

????: Onde esteve Emanuelle? Estou esperando por você há uma hora! Acha que eu sou o que? Seu escravo?

EMANUELLE: Perdão senhor...

????: Se você deseja recuperar seu poder... Jamais faça isso de novo! Acha que pode me invocar das profundezas do inferno só pra lhe servir de criado?

O cosmo do homem se eleva. Emanuelle sente sua alma sendo arrancada do seu corpo e arrastada por espíritos dos mortos para o inferno. Ela sufoca e grita. Ou tenta gritar. Seus gritos não saem da garganta.

Até que o cosmo do homem se abaixa e ela cai de joelhos no chão arfando.

EMANUELLE: Obrigada por me disciplinar...

Embora os olhos e as palavras dela parecessem palavras de rancor, ela não o odiava. Afinal fora ela que invocara seu espírito do mundo dos mortos para ensiná-la. Para passar a ela o conhecimento que possuía. O conhecimento do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

EMANUELLE: Meu mestre...

**-Passado-**

_E minha história começa._

_Naquela noite. A fatídica noite em que busquei um feiticeiro para me ensinar as artes proibidas. Para poder obter o mesmo poder de meus antepassados. O poder da família Fausto._

_Ele me prometeu tudo! Prometeu que eu teria poder sobre a morte! Prometeu que eu faria o mundo se curvar a meus pés! Eu não queria tanto. Mas palavras podem ser bastante sedutoras._

_Nem me lembro de como fui parar amarrada naquele altar diante da estátua de Hades. Com aquele louco erguendo um punhal prestes a atravessar meu coração. Os relâmpagos no céu o deixavam mais assustador do que ele já era._

_Mas eu não ligava. Eu não tinha medo. Eu estava tranqüila. Por alguma razão a morte sempre fora algo que não me assustava. Mas eu só sabia que não queria morrer. Eu queria viver._

_Principalmente... Depois que aquele feixe de luz iluminou minha visão como um raio de esperança. Ali. Em meio aqueles monstros horrendos e a insanidade de um feiticeiro amaldiçoado por uma deusa. Um último raio de esperança._

_Aquele feixe de Luz que decepou as pernas do feiticeiro. E em seguida o matou. Quem possuía este poder? Poder pra desfazer a maldição de uma deusa? Eu o quero pra mim!_

_Ele se aproximou de mim. Com aqueles olhos desafiadores. Cortou as amarras que me prendia e me ergueu em seus braços. Se esse tal de amor existe. Eu talvez tenha o descoberto naquele momento. Não. Eu sabia que o descobrira naquele momento._

_Ele me trouxe ao santuário. Eu acordei em sua cama na manhã seguinte. Havia comida ao meu lado trazida por uma criada. Em seguida, eu o vi. Aquele homem que me salvara, entrando no quarto._

DANTE: Você está bem?

EMANUELLE: Sim... Quem... É você? E onde estou?

DANTE: Você está no Santuário. Grécia. Se não tem pra onde ir. Pode ficar aqui.

_Eu decidi ficar. Não tinha mesmo família alguma. Minha família? Você quer saber sobre ela? Eu sou a ultima descendente viva do Doutor Fausto. Você já deve ter ouvido falar. Alguns dizem ser lenda. Eu digo que é a mais pura verdade._

_O poder que eu ambicionava? Era o poder de meu antepassado que fez um pacto com o demônio Mefistófeles para obter o amor de uma mulher. Que patético. Tanto poder para ser usado de forma tão mesquinha?_

_O amor pode ser tão forte assim? Eu quis descobrir. Passei a viver no santuário. Abandonei minha vida de nobreza pra adotar a vida de serva. Serva daquele homem que me salvara._

_Seu nome era Dante. Cavaleiro de Ouro de Capricórnio. Aparentemente, naquele santuário vivam os Cavaleiros. Homens com poderes quase divinos que rivalizavam deuses._

_Eu precisava obter este poder. A qualquer custo! E... Eu precisava ter aquele homem a qualquer custo._

DANTE: Você quer se tornar uma amazona?

EMANUELLE: Sim! E quero este poder pra mim!

DANTE: Existe uma razão pra se obter poder... Sabe qual é?

EMANUELLE: Qual?

DANTE: Não pode ser apenas por ambição. É necessário ter força pra se fazer a justiça. Pra se proteger as pessoas. É preciso ter um punho forte como o aço. Para se cortar o inimigo a sua frente.

EMANUELLE: Eu... Compreendo.

DANTE: A estrada para a justiça é pavimentada na força. Usando os corpos e o sangue dos seus inimigos como matéria prima. Se você quer esta força... Terá de aceitr esta verdade... Os fracos morrem. Os fortes sobrevivem.

EMANUELLE: Eu quero ser forte! Eu farei qualquer coisa pra obter este poder... O poder pra fazer justiça. Qualquer coisa... Senhor Dante...

Dante se vira pra ela. A vê ajoelhada ao seus pés. Ele sorri.

DANTE: A partir de agora... Chame-me de mestre.

_Ele me revelou o segredo do cosmo. Ensinou-me a lutar. Era rigoroso. Castigava-me com seus golpes. Mas eu queria sempre mais e mais. Quanto mais minha força crescia, mais eu desejava ser forte._

_Para fazer justiça. Justiça àqueles que roubaram o legado de minha família. Aqueles que mataram meus pais clamando estarem cumprindo ordens de Deus, mas que na verdade ambicionavam a fortuna e os segredos de minha família._

_O segredo da Necromancia! Sim. Este era o terrível segredo da minha família. Éramos necromantes. Cadáveres não passavam de marionetes nas mãos de meus pais. Bruxaria era um oficio pra eles tão simples quanto qualquer outro. Eu jurei matar todos! E fazer vingança!_

_Agora tudo parecia estar correndo de acordo com meus planos. Eu obteria o poder que desejava. Me vingaria daqueles malditos! E permaneceria pra sempre ao lado do homem que eu amo!_

_Tudo parecia bem... Até aquele dia... Quando meu mestre Dante foi preso. Por traição. Jogado no cabo Sunion. Para morrer. Minha vida aparentemente perfeita parecia ruir como um castelo de cartas!_

_Eu fui até ele. Não sei bem o que eu tinha em mente. Pena dele? Talvez. Ao menos foi o que ele pensou. Pois ele me atacou. Quase me matou._

DANTE: Não me olhe com estes olhos! Eu não sou fraco! Eu não preciso de sua piedade!

EMANUELLE: Por que fez isso mestre? Eu preciso saber!

DANTE: Você está sendo fraca!

Ele dizia através das barras de ferro.

DANTE: Eu lhe disse... Pra se fazer justiça... Você precisa ser forte! Pavimentar a estrada da justiça com o sangue dos fracos! Seja forte... E um dia... Encontre-me para cumprir o juramento que me fez!

_Eu me aproximei dele. E o beijei com lágrimas nos olhos. Ele não entendeu. Apenas permaneceu lá. Aquele beijo provavelmente não significou nada pra ele. Mas eu não me importava._

_Eu me despedi dele e parti. Nada mais fazia sentido. Aquele lugar não tinha nada mais pra mim._

_Eu precisava obter o poder que queria. De uma vez por todas. Era a única coisa que me restava. Eu viajei de volta pra minha terra na Alemanha. Na mansão de meus pais. Aquele maldito homem... Com aquela maldita mulher! Criando abominações sem vida usurpando o trabalho de meus pais! Maculando a cama deles!_

JOHAN: Oh minha querida... Seu plano foi absolutamente incrível... Matar os Fausto... Apoderar-nos de sua fortuna e seus conhecimentos macabros... Poderemos realizar o ritual finalmente. E nos tornaremos imortais...

FRIDA: Isso me deixa extasiada meu amado... só queria ter tido a chance de matar aquela garota com minhas próprias mãos... Hahahaha!

_Eu pavimentei as primeiras pedras da estrada da justiça naquela noite. Com o sangue deles. Sobre a cama de meus pais!_

_Meu treinamento não havia sido completo. Mas eu já possuía força o bastante pra lidar com aqueles homunculi ridículos. Nem se comparavam aos poderosos seres artificiais que meu pai criara. Meus punhos faziam o sangue nojento e frio deles voar pelas paredes. Pelo chão. Pelo meu corpo._

_Eu estava banhada de sangue e nem me importava! Eu só queria matá-los!_

JOHAN: A menina dos Faustos! Você vendeu sua alma ao demônio também?

EMANUELLE: Não... Eu não preciso de demônio algum... Eu já sou o demônio encarnado... GRAÇAS A VOCÊ!

FRIDA: Desgraçada! Eu vou te mandar pra junto dos seus pais!

_Ela veio até a mim com uma faca na mão. E com um golpe eu rasguei suas entranhas manchando o assoalho do sangue asqueroso. O cheiro ferroso de sangue nunca me pareceu tão saboroso._

_Eu olhava pra ele, coberta com o sangue de sua esposa. Joguei o corpo sem vida daquela cadela no chão e com toda a força que pude reunir eu atravessei o peito daquele cão e esmaguei seu coração._

JOHAN: Sua... Maldita... Eu vou...

EMANUELLE: Você vai pro inferno... Desgraçado... E talvez eu passe por lá algum dia... Só pra pisar na sua carcaça fedida...

_Corri até os porões onde estava o livro de meu pai. O livro negro onde ele escrevera todas as suas experiências. Ninguém jamais soube o que ocorrera naquela noite. Ateei fogo na mansão e fugi. De volta pra Grécia._

EMANUELLE: Ninguém jamais saberá o que meus pais eram... E nem quem eles eram...

_Eu só queria encontrá-lo de novo. Mostrar a ele que eu conseguira. Eu obtivera a força necessária pra se fazer justiça. Será que ele estava vivo ainda? Eu corri para o Cabo Sunion apenas para encontrá-lo vazio. Um rombo havia sido feito nas paredes. E pareciam levar a um outro local._

_Eu não me atrevi a segui-lo. Não sei se a possibilidade dele estar vivo me deixava feliz ou triste. Voltei para a casa de Câncer. Abri o livro de meu pai comecei a ler. Se eu não tinha mais um mestre eu aprenderia sozinha._

_Ou eu encontraria um novo mestre. Preparei todo o ritual. Um pentagrama pintado no chão. Velas acesas. Oferenda de sangue. Eu o invoquei. O Cavaleiro de Câncer._

????: Quem é você? Como me trouxe aqui?

EMANUELLE: Você é o Cavaleiro de Câncer não é? Aquele a quem chamam de Máscara da Morte?

????: Você? Uma pirralha ousa me acordar do inferno e me trazer aqui?

_Aquele cosmo absurdamente poderoso! Me esmagando! Me ferindo! Eu usei todas as minhas forças pra implorar. Pra implorar que ele me ensinasse a ser tão forte quanto ele!_

EMANUELLE: Eu quero... A sua força!

MDM: O que? E por que acha que eu deveria te dar minha força? Eu deveria arrancar sua cabeça!

EMANUELLE: Por favor... Dê-me sua força... E eu posso te dar novamente a vida...

_Eu dizia arfando. Assustada, mas ao mesmo tempo extasiada._

EMANUELLE: Dê-me a força de que necessito e eu posso lhe dar... Um corpo...

_Ele parece ter ficado satisfeito. Por anos ele me treinou. Em segredo. Na escuridão na casa de Câncer. Ensinou-me a controlar seus poderes. Suas técnicas. Ensinou-me a lutar. Eu parecia aos olhos dos outros como um prodígio que viera de longe e conquistara o posto de amazona de ouro sozinha._

_Máscara da Morte cumprira sua parte no acordo. Ele me dera poder. Eu agora devo cumprir a minha. Devo providenciar-lhe um corpo. Reunindo pedaços de cadáveres, eu empreguei todo o conhecimento contido no livro de meu pai e dei a meu mestre o que ele queria._

_Eu fundi sua alma a de um homúnculo._

EMANUELLE: Erga-se mestre! _**ONDAS DO INFERNO!**_

A força do meu cosmo puxava sua alma e a fazia se encontrar com a daquela criatura estendida sobre a mesa. Meu cosmo dava vida. Fazia o coração pulsar. As veias se dilatarem. As células gerarem calor. Os neurônios produzirem voltagem. Aos poucos aquele remendo de corpo se tornou um ser vivo.

Levantando-se aos poucos. Como uma criança que aprendera a andar recentemente. Ele me olha com satisfação e sede nos olhos. Com luxúria.

EMANUELLE: Está feito mestre... Seu novo corpo está pronto...

MDM: Fez muito bem... Agora, você vai pagar de verdade pelo que fez!

_Ele me agarrou. Rasgou minhas roupas. Me atirou no chão. E me possuiu ali mesmo. Eu não sei por que eu não resisti. Talvez eu estivesse tão grata pela força que ele me deu. Seria um pagamento justo. E o corpo que eu criara ficara perfeito. Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim._

_Juntos nós saboreamos cada momento daquele ato profano. No meio da madrugada, ele se levanta da cama. Eu estava exausta. Tinha forças apenas de abrir os olhos e vê-lo se vestindo._

_Ele caminha até um cômodo da Casa de Câncer e eu o sigo, enrolada em lençóis._

MDM: Perdoe-me. Eu não queria... Fazer isso com você... Mas passei anos demais no inferno... Desejando poder voltar ao mundo dos vivos... E desfrutar dos prazeres da carne...

EMANUELLE: Não precisa se desculpar mestre... Eu não resisti ao senhor... Não percebeu?

MDM: Por que você é assim? Você parece gostar de sofrer...

EMANUELLE: Quando se sofre tanto na vida... Você meio que toma gosto por aquilo... Você fica embriagada... É tão normal... Que você não estranha mais... Até depende daquilo pois é a única coisa que faz sentido...

MDM: Sim... Eu entendo muito bem o que quer dizer...

_Máscara da morte eleva seu cosmo e a armadura de Câncer surge pelo assoalho da casa de Câncer. A urna se abre e envolve meu corpo. Eu posso sentir poder como nunca sentira antes._

MDM: Há muito tempo... Eu fui o Cavaleiro de Ouro de Câncer... Em um outro mundo... Eu usei meu poder para matar inocentes... Usei meu poder até mesmo contra a deusa Atena... Mas depois... Em morte... Eu vi o meu erro... Emanuelle! Eu não a ensinei apenas para obter este novo corpo e escapar dos tormentos do inferno! Eu quero que você use este poder para defender a deusa Atena a todo custo!

EMANUELLE: Eu compreendo...

MDM: O que seu antigo mestre lhe ensinou tem seu fundo de verdade... Fracos não conseguem mudar nada! Mas a verdadeira justiça. Não muda. Ele traiu Atena. E mereceu a morte. Agora, use o poder que eu lhe dei e faça a justiça... Esta é a forma que escolhi para me redimir diante de Atena...

_Eu compreendia aquelas palavras. Eu compreendia muito bem. Dante. O homem que eu amo. Meu antigo mestre. Eu sabia que ele estava vivo em algum lugar. E eu sabia que era meu dever matá-lo!_

EMANUELLE: Pra onde vai mestre?

MDM: Eu partirei daqui... Aqui não é meu lugar... Viverei sozinho e longe daqui. Adeus Emanuelle...

EMANUELLE: Adeus... Mestre...

_Meu mestre partiu sem nunca mais voltar. Eu gostaria de saber o que aconteceu a ele._

**-Norte da África-**

LIRA: Uma Amazona de Ouro? O que uma amazona de ouro faz aqui?

CÁLICE: O que importa Lira negro? Cavaleiros de Atena são nossos inimigos!

Os Cavaleiros Negros avançam contra Máscara da Morte. Ela apenas sorri por trás da Máscara e avança sobre eles na velocidade da Luz. Um golpe desferido por ela decepa a cabeça dos dois.

Os outros estão apavorados. Alguns começam a correr. Máscara da Morte avança sobre eles atravessando seus corações pelas costas com um soco. Rasgando seus corpos. Fazendo uma chuva de sangue.

E ela se banhava em sangue de inimigos com uma serenidade assustadora. Com uma leve luminosidade emanada de seu dedo indicador, dezenas de inimigos caíam mortos no chão.

De repente, um cosmo assustador surge diante dela. Ela olha pra trás e se depara com aquele a quem esteve esperando em todo esse tempo.

_Eu não esperava que ele realmente me procuraria. Enquanto eu cumpria uma missão designada pelo grande mestre, cortando cabeças de Cavaleiros Negros em uma ilha nojenta, terminando de limpar a bagunça do Cavaleiro de Leão e seus discípulos idiotas, ele apareceu diante de mim._

_Vestindo aquela maldita escama. Tentando me seduzir!_

DANTE: Estou orgulhoso de você Emanuelle... Você se tornou forte... Como eu disse... Eu vim convocá-la pra cumprir sua promessa. De se unir a mim e juntos criar um novo mundo. O que me diz?

EMANUELLE: Eu digo... Vá pro inferno! ... "Mestre"...

DANTE: O que foi? Você não me jurou lealdade?

EMANUELLE: Você não mais serve a justiça seu desgraçado infeliz! É só um cão sarnento de Poseidon agora! Hahahaha!

DANTE: Você me desaponta Emanuelle... Muito...

EMANUELLE: Meu nome não é Emanuelle... Meu nome agora... É Máscara da Morte de Câncer!

_Naquele dia. Nós lutamos. E eu pude ver o quanto ele era poderoso! Embora nós dois fossemos cavaleiros de ouro, eu quase morri. E ele também._

Máscara da Morte e Dante avançam um sobre o outro. Explodindo seus cosmos. Desferindo socos que abalavam a terra e causavam enorme destruição. Seus cosmos eram sentidos a distâncias enormes mesmo por pessoas que não possuíam o treinamento necessário pra se sentir a presença de outros através do cosmo.

Máscara da Morte se eleva do chão como se levitasse pela força do cosmo. Reunindo chamas azuladas em torno de si. Fazendo com o que o brilho maligno de seus olhos atravessassem aquela máscara hedionda dando-lhe a aparência de uma besta do inferno.

DANTE: Se você não está pronta para aceitar a verdadeira face da justiça, só me resta mata-la!

MDM: Me matar!? Não me faça rir! Eu o queimarei até os ossos! Hahahahaha! _**CHAMAS DEMONÍACAS!**_

DANTE: Que golpe é este?

Dante explode seu cosmo criando uma barreira pra defender aquela enorme bola de fogo.

MDM: Não adianta! Este é o fogo do inferno que é capaz de queimar até mesmo almas!

DANTE: Impressionante! Mas eu não pretendo ser morto aqui! E certamente não por você! _**EXCALIBUR!**_

_O golpe dele atravessara minhas chamas e atingira-me. Eu estava caída de joelhos. Sangrando. Prestes a receber o golpe de misericórdia. Quando eu usei minha ultima cartada na manga. Esperei que ele se aproximasse de mim e o ataquei!_

MDM: TOME ISSO! _**ONDAS DO INFERNO!**_

_Eu o atingi. Eu podia sentir o poder que me foi dado por meu mestre fluindo através de mim. Arrancando-lhe a alma. Era a visão mais saborosa do mundo pra mim. Quase tão excitante quanto receber aquela mesma dor era ver um inimigo se contorcendo de pavor e desespero diante dos meus olhos._

_Mas talvez não fosse meu destino mata-lo ali e agora. Pois ele se livrou. Ele consegui algo impossível. Ele conseguira se livrar do meu golpe._

_Por um lado eu fiquei feliz. Não por que eu não queria que ele morresse. Mas pela chance de poder continuar aquela luta. Por que ele era a pessoa que eu estava destinada a matar. Destinada a amar. E pra mim não existia uma melhor forma de demonstrar meu amor por ele do que matando-o._

_Era o que ele ia querer que eu fizesse. Eu pude sentir isso quando ele explodiu seu cosmo avassalador dentro de mim._

_Ele cortara o espaço com sua espada Excalibur e desaparecera em pleno ar. Meus golpes foram capazes de feri-lo. Ele sabia que se não fugisse, eu o mataria. Mas não importa. Ele pode ter escapado agora, mas eu o matarei no futuro._

_Eu volto para o santuário. Ensangüentada. As pessoas me olham como se eu fosse o demônio encarnado caminhando diante delas. Correm de mim assustadas. Comentam que seriam incapazes de diferenciar meu rosto desta máscara que uso._

_E eu adoro. Pois eu sou Máscara da Morte de Câncer._

Continua em breve... Em Saint Seiya Extreme!


End file.
